Horror Story Book
by SadKat098
Summary: Join me and the Naruto cast in some horror galore! A/N some chapters may have a part 2


Hitori Kakurenbo

The room filled with sounds of someone typing on a keyboard and the clicking of a mouse. The room was dark, the only light came from the computer screen. The large room smelled like salt but it was clean and neat. "Hmm, this one seems interesting..," a voice chimed. The teen scrolled the mouse looking more into the website they were interested in.

A sound of _booping _came from the computer. "Hn!," the teen gasped being started. It was a Skype call, Sasuke Uchiha wanted to talk. The teen turned on the webcam and answered the call. Sasuke was in his room, it sounded like something was trapped in his blankets.

"Tem-tem!," the young boy gowned walking to his bed grabbing a small grey cat. He walked back in sat at his chair playing with the cats paws.

"Good evening, Sasuke.," the voice giggled.

"Sakura? Why is your room so dark? Turn on a lamp for Gods sake.," Sasuke commanded staring at the girls room.

"Heh. Sorry I totally forgot to turn it on," Sakura laughed turning on her desk lamp. "Did you need something, Sasuke?,"

Sasuke looked up from his cat, "Well kinda. Asuma's homework. Did you do 15?" he asked feeling quiet embarrassed, his face turning red.

Saukra chuckled nodding. Sasuke turned even more red. "I have to sleep. Ah, I'm really tired.," Sakura yawned rubbing her eyes.

Sasuke turned his head to look at his alarm clock, "I guess I better go to sleep too. Good night Sakura."

"Good night Sasuke."

The pinkette turned off her computer screen and walked to her bed. She hopped in and tangled herself in her blankets. In the morning she got up and did her morning routine, take a shower, do hair, do makeup, brush teeth, and get dressed. Sakura looked at her computer before leaving her room. "I need to print those rules out!," she remembered printing out rules.

After arriving at school, Sakura ran up to Sasuke and handed him the homework. Sasuke looked at the paper, "Thanks, but I don't need it anymore. ino already helped me.," Sasuke said pointing back at the blonde girl. Ino noticed at winked at Sakura laughing.

**"Damn it! Ino!,"** Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura stared at her grabbing Sasuke and pulling him away. She heard a faint yell and smirked. Sakura and Sasuke went outside waiting for Naruto. Sakura leaned on Sasuke, who seemed to have didn't notice.

"Ugh, where is that dope?," Sasuke growled. Sakura shuffled feeling her hair. She always flinched when she reached the tips. She noticed the blonde boy running to them.

"There he is.," Sakura smiled.

The three walked inside the building and sat in the cafeteria. Sakura took a piece of paper out of her bag and placed it on the table. The two boys stared at it. "Hitori Kakurenbo?," Naruto said staring at the paper, "What's that?"

Sakura smiled, "A game! We can play it tonight!"

"It comes with rules?," Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Here I will read them for you both:

You need:

A stuffed animal that has both arms and legs

Rice

Fingernail clippings (yours)

A knife, shard of glass, or some sharp instrument

A needle with a long piece of red thread

A cup of salt water or Japanese sake

A bathtub

Someplace to hide

A prepared will, because you're going to die

First, name your stuffed animal. Let's call our hypothetical teddy bear "Tenni". Cut open Tenni and remove all of his stuffing. Replace it with the rice and your fingernail clippings. Make sure he is stuffed up good then sew him back up. Use the needle and red thread. It's important that you use a long piece of thread so you can wrap the excess around his fuzzy, adorable body like some sort of furry bondage.

At 3am, take Tenni into your bathroom. Fill the tub with water. Hold Tenni in both hands and say out loud "For the first game, I'm (your name here) going to be it." Say this three times then drop Tenni in the water.

Now, run around your house, turning off all the lights as you go. All of em, even that Spongebob Squarepants nightlight you have that you think I don't know about but I do. You can keep your TV on but only if it's tuned to a static-filled station. If you're really a fan of The Ring, now is your chance to die just like in the movie!

Got all the lights off? Good. Close your eyes and count to ten. When you're finished, open your eyes and grab the knife (or whatever sharp instrument you picked) and go back to the bathroom. Out loud, announce "I found Tenni!" Grab your soggy teddy and stab the shit out of him with the knife/scissors/glass/etc.

Congratulations! You won that round.," Saukra explained.

The two boys looked at her like she was crazy. "Go on.," Sasuke said.

"**T**_**he word for "it" in Japanese hide & seek or tag is "oni" - which means "devil". This makes the next part of the game all the more terrifying.**_

Next, say "Now Tenni is it. Leave the still-impaled (this is very important) bear in the bathroom, either in the water or on the floor. Quickly (the instructions specifically say quickly) run out of the room. "Hide Quietly." (Again, the instructions specify 'quietly'.) Wherever you hide (closets are a good recommendation), make **sure** you have your glass of salt water or sake with you. Seriously. Don't forget this. Just don't.

Let's say you pull an R Kelly and you're hiding in the closet. (Dare I say you are "trapped" in the closet?) Stay there, listening and waiting. For what, you ask? All sorts of crazy shit, apparently. People have reported sounds (footsteps, voices and things being moved), horrible smells, changes in temperature, and having the TV suddenly switch off or the volume change dramatically. Some reported the sensation of being touched or pulled on, others said that their household pets freaked out (cowered or cried out). Whatever happens, stay hidden for as long as you can or until sunrise.

Ready for this shit to be over with? The ending ritual is extremely important. You can't just hop out of the closet at sunrise and announce that you've won. Let's say it's still dark, something has freaked you out and you want to end the game. Take as much salt water (or sake) in your mouth as you can, holding it there while you return to the bathroom. Don't assume Tenni will be where you left him. There have been people who find either him or the knife moved or missing entirely. Keep searching until you find Tenni. And, contrary to what guys usually say, DON'T SWALLOW! Hold that salty water in your mouth until you get that bear.

Once you find Tenni, spit the salt water (sake) all over him and tell him three times, "I won!"

That almost always ends the game… but you can never be too sure. As a final precaution, it is **imperative** you burn the stuffed animal you used. Even though the game is over, people have posted that they've become ill, gotten into some kind of accident, or continued to feel the presence of someone or something.

Oh, and another note of warning - **DO NOT PLAY WHILE SOMEONE ELSE IS IN THE HOUSE**. There is the possibility that they will be "found" instead of you. And something terrible will happen to them. You must be alone in the house when you play.," Sakura finished looking up.


End file.
